


Miscellaneous fat drabbles

by konacher7258



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Eating, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Gen, Humiliation, Immobility, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Slavery, Verbal Humiliation, Weight Gain, fat!Dean, obesity, temporary immobility, waddling porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konacher7258/pseuds/konacher7258
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary indulges Dean in an episode of gluttony</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. obese!Dean and indulgent Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary indulges Dean in an episode of gluttony

Mary knows it’s not normal to have a six hundred and fifty pound teenager but Dean is happy and apparently healthy enough so she forgets about normal and sets Dean’s fifth serving of pie on the shelf of his belly. Dean’s face is smeared with evidence of previous pies—thick and gummy on his lips and jowls, juices stained on his cheeks and chin—but Mary knows he’s nowhere near finished. Dean grabs the plate with his fat hands and digs in with his fat fingers, noisily devouring the pie one huge handful at a time. It’s a miracle Dean isn’t any messier, Mary thinks, watching as he sucks his fingers clean and puts the plate back on his belly. Mary obliges by sliding a sixth piece onto the plate, which Dean quickly inhales. 

He returns the plate to his belly and spreads his sticky hands over his expansive gut. “Mom, you know I’m gonna break seven hundred pounds if you let me keep eating like this,” Dean tells her, panting a bit from the exertion of mauling the pie. “Maybe even get up to eight hundred eventually.”

“You’re young, Dean,” Mary explains, “you’ve got a long life ahead of you to spend eating like you do.” She puts another piece of pie on Dean’s plate. “I would expect you to keep gaining weight. In fact you’ll probably reach seven hundred pounds by your next birthday. And after that? Dean, it wouldn’t surprise me if you weighed a full ton by the time you’re an adult.”

“Are you still going to bake me pies when I weigh a ton?”

Mary smiles and pats his belly. “Of course, baby.”


	2. obese!Dean and asshole John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is determined to find Dean an exercise routine he can stick to so that Dean will lose weight, but Dean is equal parts unwilling and incapable of doing the exercises

Dean is on his back, knees pulled up but spread wide to make room for his massive gut. His arms lay useless beside him as he tries to catch his breath. The heaving of his belly with his labored breaths makes it impossible for him to even see John from where he lays on the floor.

“Dad, I, I can’t do it. I’m too big,” he pants.

“You’re weak and you’re lazy,” John corrects. He’s certainly displeased, but Dean notes that he’s not being as abrasive about this as he could be. “Try it again.”

Dean struggles to pull himself forward, straining every muscle to sit up without the aid of his hands. He barely lifts his head before he flops boneless again, panting and feeling the beginnings of sweat along rolls of fat.

“You’re not trying,” John presses.

“Dad, I’m so fat that I’m lying on my back and my stomach is touching the floor between my legs. I think that’s too fat to be able to do a sit-up.”

John is silent for a beat, then lets out a long sigh. Dean knows even his father can’t argue with biology or physics or whatever it is that makes his fat belly hang so far down. “We’ll find exercises you can do. You’ve got to lose some weight, Dean,” John finally says.

Dean believes they have differing opinions on that, but he keeps his mouth shut. Instead he pushes himself into a sitting position—first using his hands to get upright then resituating the folds of fat along his front. He can feel John’s eyes on him and he almost smirks knowing how it embarrasses John when Dean manually arranges his bulk. Once he has his belly piled into a big ball, he struggles to his feet, pushing himself up. When he stands his belly sags even more obviously, hanging down to his knees in a soft apron of fat.

“You’d get a workout just getting on and off the floor,” John says grimly. “Maybe that’s what we should do.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Dean says noncommittally. He ignores his shirt where it was left discarded on a chair and waddles towards the door, letting his gut swing as he shifts from side to side. Or maybe he’s going to go eat a sandwich as big as his head and take a well-deserved nap.


	3. obese!Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John likes Dean to get a little exercise after dinner

“Dean, I want you to waddle a little after dinner,” John tells him strictly, in a voice that leaves no room for negotiating.

“You know I hate moving after I eat,” Dean whines. His mouth is full of food, both hands already full of his next mouthful, belly already full from a day of eating—though not full enough to dissuade Dean from eating more. If he never moved after eating, he would never move at all.

“You can wait awhile and rest, but before the day is over I want to see your ass waddling in this room, understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean says. Deep down he knows the waddling is good for him—keeping him mobile and all that. He continues to stuff himself happily while John and Sam, both of them fat but nowhere near Dean’s size, eat in a more civilized manner.

After the meal, Dean asks John to move the table away from him, since his gut has swollen so much that it’s cutting painfully into the table ledge. John acquiesces, dragging the table a few inches clear of Dean’s belly, so hard and bloated but still sagging with heavy fat. Dean knows he’s far too heavy and stuffed and full to move, so he sits and watches as Sam retires to the couch, big enough now that he’s begun waddling too, while John clears the plates away.

Eventually John goes to sit on the couch with Sam, the two of them filling it to capacity, and switches on the TV. Dean stays where he is, sitting motionless on his reinforced chair like an inanimate lump of fat. He estimates that he’ll need at least half an hour before the heaviness in his gut subsides enough for him to manage standing. Until then, he contents himself by gently massaging his bulk and listening to the episode of Jeopardy playing in the other room.


	4. obese!Dean and obese!John (waddling)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wants Dean to keep up his mobility

“Dean, I hope you realize most fifteen year olds aren’t too fat to walk,” John says.

“I _can_ walk,” Dean gasps between labored panting. “I’m walking right now.” He’s not moving forward nearly as much as side-to-side but his body is big and that’s how it moves. It was hard enough just to squeeze through the door of John’s room. If John could have come out into the hallway where there’s plenty of space, he would’ve seen what Dean can do when he isn’t already exhausted.

“You’re _waddling_ ,” John corrects. “Barely.”

“Let’s see you walk,” Dean snaps. “You haven’t gotten out of bed in months!”

“Watch your tone with me, boy,” John tells him severely. “I may not be able to walk over there and smack you but if I tell your mother not to feed you any more sweets she’ll damn well listen to me.” Dean’s face contorts in horror and John knows he’s made his point. “Now if you don’t start cooperating with your coaches and following your exercise plan, you’re going to get a diet plan instead. You need to improve your mobility.”

“Why can’t I be immobile like you?” Dean whines. He’s still panting from the exertion of waddling, and he hopes John won’t notice that he’s stopped moving.

“You can be immobile when you’re older. Fifteen’s no age to be spending your life in a bed.”

“I _want_ to spend my life in bed.”

“You can make that decision once you turn eighteen. For now, your mobility coaches expect you to be able to walk twenty paces in less than ten minutes. If you’ve been practicing like you say you have, you should be pretty damn close to your goal. Show me, and I’ll make sure you get a reward at dinner.”

Dean groans. All he can do is take a deep breath, muster all his energy, and attempt a grueling journey to the other side of the room.


	5. fat!Dean/Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets off on humiliating Dean for his eating habits and imagining John's reaction if he were to see him

“You love it, don’t you? Frosting smeared all over your fat mouth, cake sitting heavy in this big gut. Sticky fingers, sticky face, letting the wrappers just pile up on your belly. God, Dean, you’re so fat, such a goddamn glutton, that you can’t even be bothered with where those wrappers end up, can you? You’re so greedy for one more cupcake that you’re probably glad that that big sack of fat is there to catch all the wrappers. I bet you don’t even care what a pig you look like with all the evidence piled on your gut, showing anyone who looks just how full of cake you are. What if Dad saw you like this, huh, Dean? So much fatter than you’ve ever been before, face smeared, fat belly spilling out of your shirt. What’s he gonna think of his good little soldier when he walks in and sees how fucking stuffed you are, when he can tell you go at those cupcakes harder than you’ve gone at any hunt. He’s gonna know, Dean, as soon as he gets a look at you, what a greedy pig you are. He’s gonna see your fingers covered in frosting and your swollen gut and he’s gonna know you wanted it so bad that you snorted like a piggy at its trough. Do you think he knows his boy is a slut for cupcakes, Dean? Do you think he knows nothing in the world feels as good to you as eating and eating and eating until your gut is so bloated that you can’t move?”


	6. obese!Dean/Lisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa tries to convince Dean to accept the help of a mobility coach to work on his mobility issues

“Dean, I’m not asking you to lose weight here, okay? You’ll always be my fat piggy; I just want to make sure my piggy can still walk. You’re not big enough to be immobile but you’re losing mobility anyways because you never move. You’ve heard of ‘use it or lose it,’ right, cupcake? All I want is for you to be able to walk again. Tyson isn’t going to try to make you lose weight. He’s just going to help you with some exercises so you can move better if you want to. And he’s not just here for you, you know. He’s gonna be helping the little pig with the same deal. Ben’s not excited about it either but I think it’ll be a lot easier for him if his dad is doing it too.”

Dean heaves a sigh, knowing he’s going to end up agreeing to this one way or another. And Ben certainly does need the help. They decided to take a weight neutral approach to Ben’s health and never pressure him to lose weight but the truth is that he’s pretty big, to the tune of five hundred pounds, and he’s losing mobility faster than any teenager should. Dean would be lying if he said he didn’t take a certain pride in how quickly Ben blew up once Dean waddled into Lisa’s life, but he does want better for him. Wants him to be able to walk. Dean’s pretty sure keeping his own ability to walk could only be advantageous, but it’s so much more relaxing to lay in bed all day relishing his own obesity. He loves doing nothing but just drifting in and out of sleep, sometimes waking to see Lisa has left a heaping plate of food on the curve of his gut, nestled into the soft fat like a nest. That’s certainly been the best part about getting too fat to turn over in his sleep—Lisa’s habit of leaving treats on his belly for him to find when he wakes up. He reminds himself that this Tyson, this mobility coach as he’s apparently called, isn’t there to make him any less fat. Really, he just wants to make it easier for Dean to support even more weight. And as mortifying as it’s going to be to have a goddamned mobility coach—because that’s what’s really bothering him in all this, not the prospect of losing a few pounds—it’ll be better if he can do it with Ben. Because Ben could definitely use the help of the mobility coach, and maybe it’ll be easier for both of them to do it together. Maybe their humiliation will cancel out. Dean finds himself nodding. “Alright, alright. It makes sense.”

Lisa smiles and gives him a peck on the cheek. “That’s a good boy,” she says, shaking his belly with the same motion she uses to ruffle Ben’s hair. She lets the fat jiggle for a second, then claps him on the side of the gut in a more bracing gesture. “You and Ben will start tomorrow. I want you to be on your best behavior, okay? Set a good example for the little pig.”


	7. obese!Jensen/Jeff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen worries over who his new master is, wondering what kind of owner wants a slave as fat as he is. Turns out, no one good

Jensen knew his chances on the slave market were pretty dismal, being as fat as he is. He was fully prepared to stay penned in the auction house until the meager food allowance drove his weight down to a more acceptable size. He would’ve tried to lose weight before if he’d had any knowledge that he’d become a slave, but that was the nature of the thing. Being forced to trade freeperson status for whatever unpaid bills or taxes or dues that you owed was something that came out of the blue. One moment you’re a free if slightly indebted young man, the next you’re just a grotesquely obese slave that no one is going to pay for. Except someone did pay for him. Jensen knew it couldn’t be for anything good, and he was right. Dr. Morgan looked severe in a white coat and a neatly trimmed beard, coolly regarding Jensen where he kneeled on the floor of his pen. He came with the biggest slave collar Jensen had ever seen and buckled it around his fat neck, where Jensen was mortified to realize it was the perfect length. “Let me see you waddle,” his new master commanded plaintively, then watched with steely eyes as Jensen struggled to get to his feet. He then took a few steps, heaving himself side to side, feeling his naked flesh bounce and jiggle. “Very good,” Morgan responded, and clipped the leash to Jensen’s collar.


	8. more obese!Jensen/Jeff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff intends to spoil his fat new slave and love him like Jensen's previous master never did

“Come here, cupcake,” Jeff commands, dropping his hand and beckoning Jensen with his fingers. The boy crawls to his side, kneeling at Jeff’s feet and lowering his head to Jeff’s hand, gently pressing against his palm. Jeff’s fingers twine in the loose waves of Jensen’s hair, his nails scritching over   
Jensen’s scalp. “What a good boy you are,” Jeff muses. “Can’t believe your last owner would ever want to sell you.” Jeff catches the blush that spreads across Jensen’s round cheeks but it’s anyone’s guess if it’s because the slave is bashful of the praise or still feels the shame of being sold. Though Jeff reckons that it’s probably because Jensen sees the invisible elephant that his words have invited into the room. The fact of the matter is that his last owner sold him because he was so fat, and they both know it. But Jeff just thinks it’s too bad for that sorry bastard because even if he didn’t like Jensen’s shape, he must have known what a sweet, obedient thing he had in Jensen.

“Yours now,” Jensen murmurs after a few seconds, speaking against Jeff’s wrist. He noses Jeff’s forearm in a gesture carefully pitched between giving affection and asking for it.

It’s a precarious thing, Jeff knows, to judge the sincerity of a slave’s affection. Behavior like this is certainly useful for getting on the master’s good side and earning favor, but submission like this is hard to fake. Most often, it depends on the master rather than the temperament of the slave. Jeff’s seen slaves who were sweet as can be for certain masters turn into complete firecrackers once they changed hands. It’s all about the kind of person the master is, if they’re someone with whom the slave really feels safe and comfortable. Be a kind and loving master and you can reasonably expect the same in return. Sometimes more with a particularly submissive slave or one coming from a bad owner. Jensen seems to be both, not to mention incredibly pretty with a delightfully plush body.

“Yes. Mine,” Jeff smiles. “And I’m quite pleased with your size.”

Jensen blushes scarlet again but instead of dipping his head in embarrassment he risks a look up at Jeff to see if he really means it. The brilliant green of his eyes is still startling and unexpected, rare as it’s been so far for Jensen to make eye-contact. He’s more used to seeing his freckled eyelids and long lashes as he keeps his gaze respectfully lowered. 

“I mean that,” Jeff affirms. “I want to be very clear about this, cupcake. I expect you to eat your fill. It’s okay if you get fatter, if that’s what happens. I want you well-fed and happy, understood?”

“Yes, master,” Jensen says, ducking his head in obedience.

“Good boy.”


	9. more obese!Dean waddling porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean lets his mobility slip away but John wants him to regain it

“Come on, Dean, you can make it,” John says. He's trying for encouraging but there’s a note of frustration to his voice.

“I know, I just need time,” Dean insists. He’s leaning heavily on his walker and it looks like he’s leaning on Sam too, who’s trying to support him as much as he can. His belly hangs past his knees when he hunches over like this, hiding his thighs under an enormous apron of fat. It’s so big that it doesn’t even jiggle with the rest of his body as he moves. His breasts swing, his thighs wobble, his jowls quiver as he takes tiny, laborious steps, but his gut hangs like a sack of flour in outrageously thick padding. It’s one of the reasons why he’s having such difficulty staying mobile—the combination of mountainous thighs and a mammoth belly that forces them apart. It makes him struggle to take each trudging step. Which is why it was so easy to stop walking altogether, to let himself be cared for by his family and spend his days lounging in his enormous reinforced chair. But then John had decided that Dean needed to be mobile, which is how he ended up here, trying to regain the mobility that had so easily slipped away.


	10. obese!Jo (waddling porn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo doesn't let her size hold her back from waitressing at the Roadhouse

When Jo reaches six hundred pounds, she’ll be forbidden from showing herself at the Roadhouse under any circumstances. Actually Ellen said “if” Jo reaches six hundred pounds, but Jo knows it’s a matter of when. As far as being forbidden from working, she’s got time to renegotiate. She knows her mom is just worried about her safety but really she’s not struggling that much. Of course there's no denying that she huffs and puffs just trying to put one foot in front of the other. She wheezes as she waddles from the kitchen to the tables and back again. Often she has to sink onto a chair and rest before she can make it the rest of the way to the customer. Carrying trays presents a challenge too, with her belly so massive that she can barely reach her arms around it. At least she can let her belly take some of the weight of the tray since her far arms are hard enough to lift on their own. Then there's maneuvering her body through the rows of tables. Ellen has had them spaced more and more widely apart as Jo's size has grown but there's only so much room in the Roadhouse. Her hips have been known to knock over drinks and ketchup bottles, which she is always responsible for cleaning up. Pushing around a mop is an extra hardship on top of her normal duties. But it's all to be expected when waiting tables at five hundred fifty pounds. And there are a lot of unconventional benefits too. At this point the Roadhouse clientele is almost exclusively hunters who can barely keep their dicks soft at the sight of her. It doesn't hurt her tips at all when she waddles to their tables with half of her belly hanging free. Sometimes she allows her gut to spill onto the table as she refills drinks, feigning embarrassment when she comes away with ketchup smeared over her exposed skin. The customers usually fight over who gets to do her the favor of wiping it away with a napkin. She figures once she reaches an even six hundred pounds she'll really start drawing in customers. There are plenty already who are dying to feed her their leftovers. She'll put on fifty pounds in no time.


	11. obese!Dean 2x20 tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate version of the events of What Is And What Should Never Be

When Dean blinks awake he can immediately tell that something is different. His body is big. It’s really big. He throws back the covers and looks down at himself. He’s big enough to get a TLC special. He knows for certain that he wasn’t fat yesterday. Although now that he’s thinking about it, yesterday is a little hazy. He and Sam were doing… something. Right? He looks down at his body again. He’s always been a little chunky, in a sexy way of course, but this is pretty extreme. He’s not even sure he can get out of bed. 

Then he hears a knock on the door before it swings open. His mother pops her head in and beams at him. “Good morning, my big boy,” she sings. “Are you excited to see Sam today?”

Dean’s eyes go wide as he stares at her. “Mom?”

“What’s the matter, baby?”

Dean’s intention is to leap up and wrap her in a hug but all he’s capable of doing is lurching forward in bed. He grunts, struggling with his massive body, then lays back against the pillows. His heart is racing with exertion.

“Are you okay?” Mary asks. 

“I’m just glad to see you,” Dean says. “But I can’t get up.”

“There's no need to get up now. Don't wear yourself out before you’ve even had your breakfast. Your father and I will help you up when it's time for your bath."

Dean's eyes go wide at the idea of a bath. If he needs help just to get out of bed then there's no way he bathes on his own...

"What?" Mary questions, frowning. "Did you forget Sam and Jessica are coming over tonight?"

"I guess so," Dean mumbles.

"They want to test the new mobility aides they've been working on. I tried to tell them you haven't walked in months but they want to see if they can help you move around a little more. Anyways, it should be fun to see what they came up with!"

"Yeah," Dean says weakly. "Fun."


	12. obese!Dean doodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is super old i don't work like this anymore l o l


End file.
